Optical fibers among other utilities display the unique ability to rapidly transmit large quantities of information by light impulses. For the latter application, the optical fibers must be reinforced because of a need for continuous lengths of fibers between points of transmission and reception or amplification. The optical fibers must also be protected from abrasion, breakage and sharp bends, as well as tensile and compressive loads.
I have attempted to surround optical fiber monofilaments with strands of glass fibers or other high strength fibers, such as KEVLAR in a resin matrix to provide functional optical fiber cables of protracted length. Although the fibers remained unbroken, light transmission was terminated. This was attributed to distortion on the optical fiber due to stresses caused by the uneven shrinkage of the fiber reinforced resin matrix during cure.